Wonderwall
by IlUvSkitTLes
Summary: He never really chooses between her and Riley, not out loud, not for her to hear, but she sees it in his actions, in his eyes. So she makes the decision for him, which in turn causes the high five massive destruction. Until she runs into someone that helps her through it. Except he's a hard-ass and it takes a while. MAYA/THOR slowburn. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Description: He never really chooses, not out loud, not for her to hear, but she sees it in his actions, in his eyes. So she makes the decision for him, which in turn causes the high five massive destruction. Until she runs into someone that helps her through it. Except he's a hard-ass and it takes a while. MAYA/THOR slowburn.  
**

 **A/N: Um. I have no excuse for this, I just watched girl meets highschool and have always had a thing for Luke Benward. Can you blame me? Plus hearing the confirmed rumors on Girl meets ski lodge, and without giving away spoilers, I'm not impressed with Lucas at the moment.**

 **This is definitely different and I don't think anyone has done a Maya/Thor fanfic, hell I don't even know if anyone will read this for that exact reason but here I am! I've just hit a roadblock with The Butterfly Effect and Morphine and wanted to do** _ **something. So here's my something.**_ **Because after spraining my foot, a funeral, no wifi for a month and a new job, plus school, I had no time!**

 **Sorry if you find it'll be a bit OOC.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(*)**

He never really chooses, not out loud, not for her to hear, but she sees in his actions, in his eyes. She knows he would never choose (to spare their feelings) but despite having this knowledge, her heart is stupid and has this compulsive need to cling to irrational things.

But she sees it and she _knows._

When the brunette with the shiny, bouncy hair turns in her direction with a bright smile after he kisses her and says "Now, do the same to Maya."

When she crawls through the bay window and he's already there and says "I was heading to yours right after, I swear."

She hates this, it's been too long. How did they even last like this until tenth grade? One of the three had to have common sense eventually.

The more he stalled, the more competitive they got, the more they craved his attention, his touch. It was turning them borderline sadistic and no boy was worth that much, she's learned enough from her mother to know when to throw in the towel and admit defeat.

And this. This right now, this is what tips her over the edge, what confirms what she already knows. She's in a triangle and she's still second best. Always will be standing next to Riley.

They've kissed, they've made out but never _this_ far.

Stumbling back into the hall, she blinks numbing, the couple starring back in horror as the door starts to screech closed. She's paralyzed, raw, bitter, senseless, why is she still _watching_?

She had actually used the front door this time to show Topanga the A on her French exam. Practically skipping to Riley's room, she could almost see the brunettes eyes light up, rambling about framing it, making an extra copy to hang on the fridge. When she walked in, she wasn't met with gazing brown eyes, but sweaty bodies, heavy breathing, clashing together tangled in a sea of blankets.

The squeaking of the door rips into the deafening silence, agonizingly slow just as it clicks closed. And then she's standing there like an _idiot_ and it's like as soon as they disappeared from her view, she could feel _everything._ Every crack in her heart, every vein pulsing, every twinge of pain starting to collect together until she's pressed back against the wall because she knows her knees are gonna buckle and if she drops, she's not getting back up.

 _Do not fucking cry, you're not allowed to. You're not doing this right now, put your fucking walls back up, you've perfected this skill, you can do it for three more minutes._

The door rips back open, she can hear it as she stares at the make-do painting on the wall opposite of her. A park bench, the sun, trees, birds, happy things.

The couple fall out of the room, Lucas is hastily throwing his shirt back on- she can see from the corner of her eye.

"Maya-" Her eyes screw shut. The tears can't form if there's no where for them to go. But the voice of her peaches is gone and the door closes softly this time and suddenly there's only one person towering over her.

"We were gonna tell you, you know that, Maya."

If she speaks, will her voice crack? God he even smells different. The head and shoulders shampoo mixed with mint that she imprinted in her brain was flushed away with a new strong odor. Sweat, arousal, betrayal.

Her eyes flutter back open, eyes darting back to the painting. "You weren't. You know you weren't." She mutters softly, because even when he's ripping her heart out, it was gentle and sweet and he made it seem like a proposal. It's why she stayed in this fuckery for so long. He could tell you he ran over your dog and you'd convince yourself it was because you left the door open for it to happen.

His awkward stance, shifting from one foot to the other was replaced with slummed shoulders, and fuck if she didn't yearn to see that hurt expression. She wanted them to hurt, to know they hurt her; to know how horrifying it is when you see something you don't wanna see and your body is in so much agony, you forget how to _breath._

She's never wanted to see Riley hurt before and if stopping this will stop the crude thoughts about her best friend, she's willing to give it all up. To give him up.

He was never hers to begin with, she should have known that from the start.

Not that it's really her choice, she never had a choice. They tell you love is the meaning of life and that everyone needs it. That you could have the worst day of your life and you can think of that person and feel so much better.

If she's having a bad day, she has to make sure her best friend hasn't scheduled her reason for happiness that day.

"I never want to hurt you, I would _never_ want to hurt you, Maya. I really hope you understand that and honestly believe me. This wasn't easy for me at all. I spent countless sleepless nights going over this. I wanted to be sure that I didn't make the wrong decision, you know?"

That didn't answer her question and she can see Riley's pitiful eyes from the slit in the door, she has to leave.

Digging her nails into her palms, she takes a staggered breath, eyes flickering around the area. Anywhere except him. "I hav-gotta go."

Rushed, mumbled words fly at her back as she walks to the door.

When she feels the cold air hit her face, she can breathe. She can breathe but there's an uneasiness in her stomach and _why didn't he come after her? Why doesn't he care? Why does no one care?_

And then she's running and her wind swept hair is clinging to the tears on her face. Her feet are on fire, her chest is heavy, she doesn't know whether from running or the cracked pieces of her heart dancing around and how long has she been running?

She comes to a halt, almost tripping over the bumpy sidewalk when her stomach churns. Her vision blurs, her scant amount of balance sends her kneeling to the ground. The bile rises in her throat before she can swallow it back down, the projectile vomit splattering across the pavement.

It's too dark to see if she's thrown up the only thing she's eaten today and drops back on her ass. Running the back of her hand against her mouth, she hiccups before letting out a sigh.

It wasn't supposed to get this far, why did she let it get this far?

(*)

 **A/N: This was dark, I'm sorry. Next chapter will be a lot better, obviously because Thor will be in it ^-^**

 **If you like it so far, lemme know! And I'll try my best to get my ass into gear with my other unfinished shit, cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A lot of you are concerned about the lack of interaction between Maya and Thor. My take on it? The writers haven't really divulged into the lives of Thor, Nikki or Francesca yet, which means I can basically take this in any direction I want. I can take turn him into any twisted fantasy I please, and I plan to. Also, his triangle will be explained in later chapters, as will a lot of things. This is from Maya's point of view and she's never really talked to him, so she knows next to nothing. She's also more grown up, which means a lot of changes, feelings, how she reacts to certain things.**

 **So, he's introduced in this chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Again, sorry if you find it's OOC!  
**

 **(*)**

If there's one thing she's taken away from Riley's constant inspirational speeches is that you have to let yourself be sad sometimes. Sadness comes before happiness, the bad comes before the good. Every step the brunette takes, she prompts into another life lesson. She told her if you hide it away and pretend it doesn't exist, you'll never truly be happy either.

Chocolate milkshake nearly spit out her nose when she heard this. Frankly because one, Riley only viewed that from one side, while she was on the other. Riley didn't know that sometimes you _need_ to bury your sadness away in the dark in order for everyone else around you to be happy. Because them being happy was always more important to her. Protecting Riley was always more important to her.

The girl didn't need to know that when she showed up at the Matthews on Christmas Day, it wasn't because she'd opened all her presents already and wanted to bring Riley's hers. It was because her mom was working her second job and she'd wake up alone. She knew her mom had a second job, she's had it since she was a little kid. She used to tell her she worked at the little grocery store just out of the city.

Until one night she called them because the store was closed by then and her mom wasn't home and they told her the woman she asked for didn't exist in their records. Then it all sort of came together like a puzzle that was always missing that one piece. The odd hours, the less than appropriate attire, the smudged lipstick. The men whispering and calling out to her by a name she's never heard when they walked in the sketchy parts of the city and her mom would pretend she couldn't hear them and tell her she must look like someone they know.

She's never told her she knows, what good would it do? She hated how low her mother had to stoop in order to support the both of them and exploiting it would just make it all the more real.

Riley didn't need to be exposed to that kind of reality and she did all she could to protect her from it.

But the one person she tried to protect from all evil was the one person who tore apart the only good in her life. Riley's supposed to be the one who makes her believe there's good in the world, not destroy it.

Lifting her head, she rids the memories burning through her brain and peers over the yellow line to look for the train, mentally calculating how many missed calls she'll receive when she steps out of the subway.

She's probably about three hours late for school but she's damn well going and that's more than she was willing to do this morning. She's had her phone turned off throughout the weekend. On Saturday, she nailed her window shut (that looked one hard impact away from crackling and spewing into specs of glass) because she knew the more she ignored their calls, the closer they were to breaking into her house to talk. So, she needed to go to drastic measures to keep them out.

They always wanted to _talk it out_ , have _meaning conversations, dig deep into their feelings_. She wasn't like that. Sometimes she just needed the silence and the space. She couldn't make any rash decisions until she was thinking clearly, and right now she's definitely not.

The train swoops into the station, blowing her hair in and around her face, the wind nearly pushing her off her feet.

 **(*)**

When she pulls the doors open to the school, the imaginary clock starts ticking on how long it'll take to run into someone she doesn't wanna see. There's three classes left and then she can leave, shouldn't be a problem.

She almost succeeds too. Until she realizes she has last period Parenting with Lucas and immediately backpedals and beelines to her locker to escape.

Ducking past rushed teens, withering through the crowd, the chipped painted metal comes into view. An appeased smile spreads across her lips, one she hasn't sported since-

Never mind, she's not even gonna think about it.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she slams her head against her locker.

 _You gotta let yourself be sad, don't bury it away._

"Ay, yo, Maya!"

The ticking of the clock stops when she hears a familiar voice. _Shit._

She could either pretend she doesn't hear them, or run like her ass is on fire. She can't decide which is the lesser of two evil's. All she knows is she's fantastically ill-equipped to deal with such situation right now.

"Blond Beauty!"

Straightening herself up, she sniffles and grabs for her lock just as a hand wraps itself around her wrist. Axe cologne fills her nose and she looks down at the tanned hand before flickering up to a red jersey. "What do you need, Zay?" She draws out, her skin itching to escape from the conversation she just looped herself into.

The boy removes his hand, letting it hang awkwardly at his side, the other lent against the locker above his head. "Who pissed in your cheerios today?"

She ponders a response for a moment, ripping her locker open. Zay jumps back slightly as it clinks against the neighbors locker harshly. Pursing her lips, she looks back at him with a ghost of a smile. "What do you need?" She repeats, her voice dropping an octave.

"You seem down. Tell Zay what's going on in your life." He taunts, a smirk threatening to break through the straight face he's trying desperately to uphold.

The alarms go off in her head. _Escape, escape, escape._

She lets out a dry laugh over her inner panic, shoving one of her binders in the upper shelf of her locker. "I'm gonna assume Lucas told you."

Zay drops the arm lent against the lockers, shoving his hands in his pockets with a confirming nod. "He did." He says. His expression leaks empathy and sympathy and she hates it.

People feeling sorry for her always made for awkward encounters. Their demeanor changes, the things they say always have a double meaning and they can never keep that _look_ off their face if it killed them. It's why she hides the sadness, point proven right now.

"Then we have nothing to talk about."

Zay's face falls, watching her close her locker. She turns to him with raised brows as he steps in front of her. "We have plenty to talk about, now I'm not choosing sides here-" She makes a face. "Okay, yes I am, but it's yours I promise." He spews, his hands out to stop her from ducking and running like he knew very well she would.

She shakes her head, pulling her backpack over her shoulder. This isn't what she wanted, they weren't supposed to _pick sides._ She took herself out of the triangle for that exact reason, so nobody would be favored over the other, so what was this shit?

Nonetheless, a thought pokes at her brain. "Even so, you wouldn't turn your back on Lucas."

Zay mirrors her, shaking his own head, holding a finger up to indicate she's wrong. This should be good. "Doesn't matter how long I've known him, you're all equally important to me." He pauses. "Except Smackle, she weirds me out, don't tell her I said that."

She's taken aback and can't help but let out a smile. Okay, she's a hypocrite, she doesn't want people to take sides, but she's relived to know at least someone choose hers. "I don't want you to choose sides, that's only gonna cause drama. I'm ending...whatever the hell that was with Riley and Lucas for everyone's sake."

He purses his lips, glancing behind him in search for someone before turning back to her, tilting his head slightly. "When it's between you and Riley, there's always gonna be sides. But just know I'm on yours, I got your back girl. When he told me you walked in on them and wouldn't answer their calls, I knew it was for the best. I know you're gonna do what you think is right." He explains before swinging an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest, her head resting against his enormous shoulder pads. "You'll be fine. Maybe not right now, but eventually." He says softly and she lets her eyes close for a moment to recollect herself.

She pulls away eventually, already missing the warmth and security his arms held, suddenly cold and lonely again. "Nah, this...I overreacted. It's what a boyfriend and girlfriend does, Zay, I had no right to get offended at what they were doing. I just realized I cant be apart of that anymore." She explains and is she even making sense anymore? She doesn't know what she feels, what's right or wrong.

Zay nods again, rustling her hair. "Just do you Maya, you'll find your answers." He starts to back away with a toothy grin. "I have to get to practice, lemme know if you need anything, I'll keep the enemies at bay as much as I can!"

And then he's disappeared into the boys locker room and the halls are empty and the late bell rings and she's standing there in confusion.

But for some reason, she doesn't feel as shitty anymore. She'll be sure to thank him for that sometime, but not right now, she has her careless reputation to uphold.

Taking a deep breath, she turns to leave and run through all the exits to see which way would be the lesser chance of getting caught skipping last period when the boys locker room opens again.

She cringes, _please don't be Lucas_. Football practice just started last week which she totally forgot about, which means there's a large chance he skipped Parenting to practice today. Fouls her whole plan of skipping that class herself.

"Why aren't you in the hole, Freshman?"

She whips around quickly, brows furrowed in utter disbelief, eyes prickling with recognition.

Thor? She thought he graduated last year?

Her eyes trail up to meet his emerald green one's swirling with deviousness. A little smirk played at the side of his lips, his arms crossed, waiting for a response.

Clearing her throat, she staggers a bit. "I'm a sophomore now," She stops for a moment, eyes darting around the quiet halls. "And class is in session. " She deadpans. The audacity this guy had, honestly.

So many questions, so little time. She hasn't seen him since this school year started, which was two months ago, so she figured he graduated with the rest of his class. She takes him in again, eyes falling on his tight fitted jeans, work boots, gray long sleeved shirt with the same green overcoat that she's convinced was glued to his arms. The only time he went without it was when he was in football practice. Which seems not to be the case right now.

He doesn't seem impressed with her answer and starts to walk backwards, eyeing her with amusement. She's sure he would turn around and that would be there first and only conversation, but he stops across the hall in front of a locker which she assumes is his.

"Then why aren't you in class?" He asks a few moments later, opening his locker, turning his back to her.

She blinks silently, looking around again. Was she supposed to follow him or were they just gonna scream back and forth to each other from down the hall?

Sighing, she runs a hand through her hair and takes a few steps towards him. If she wasn't attending class, she had time to waste, I guess. "If I said it's complicated, would you believe me?"

"I'd prefer it actually," He retaliates, shoving a notebook in his bag. She stares at his back awkwardly, rocking back and forth on the back of her heels. "Saves me from uh..." He flails his arm out, trying to find the right words to say, giving off the expression that he cared very little about this interaction. "Pretending to care about your young people problems."

She snorts. Gotta give the guy credit for being honest, that's more than her own friends are doing at the moment, she respected that. But it was still a jab at her feelings. "Why say it as if they're not just as important as anyone else's?" She snaps, crossing her arms over her chest.

She can hear him chuckle slightly, buried away in his locker. He hasn't looked up once since he acknowledged her presence. " _I don't have a date to the dance, my mom grounded me,_ " He mocks, " _My crush doesn't like me back._ "

Her walls drop for a moment and she can feel her throat start to burn to bite back the tears before letting out a half assed laugh, hoping he couldn't see through her facade. "Bingo."

He turns his head to look at her, slamming his locker closed. No one reacts to the loud noise echoing down the hall as he stares at her in silence.

After a moment, he raises his brows. "Well shit. Good luck with that." He says casually.

She rolls her eyes. "Thanks for the sympathy."

He snorts, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. "I'm not good with the feelings crap. In this school, in New York, you gotta have thick skin, a back bone if you're ever gonna survive."

She lifts her head high with a nod. "As I do."

He lulls his head, unimpressed with her answer, like he didn't believe her in the slightest. She had everyone else fooled, why couldn't she get a dumb jock to believe her?

"That's why you're out here having this painful conversation with me, rather than face him." He points out.

"I'n not-"

"You are. But you don't need to convince me, because frankly i don't care and I won't pretend to."

She opens her mouth dumbfounded, then closes it because what in the hell. She's not used to people being so...dismissive with her. She kind of admires it in a way, she's so used to being the one to shoot petty remarks and drown in sarcasm, but this guy can definitely take a hit and throw it right back.

"Actually, I'm gonna do us both a favor. Hold this." He says after realizing she wasn't gonna respond, sliding his bag off his shoulder and tosses it to her. It drops near her feet and she curses herself for not having better reflexes as she stares at it blankly. "I'll be right back." He says slowly, walking away, trying to hold in a laugh.

He'll actually be back right? She stares at the back of his head as he walks away from her . This could be a prank, what if there's drugs in here and he's walking to the principles office right now?

 **(*)**

It takes her three minutes to give into the urge to snoop and she's not proud of it but it's who she is. It's his fault for not coming back fast enough and he's too much of a mystery, she doesn't know why but she wants to know more about him.

Eyeing the black jansport bag still sitting on the ground where he'd tossed it, she pads over to it, crouching down beside it. Glancing back to make sure the coast was clear, she zips it open, turning her head as the stench of cigarette smoke and pine tree car freshener hit her. She coughs crinkling her nose before peeking inside.

A notebook, pencils, a Jersey stuffed at the bottom, black permanent marker and-

She grabs the scrunched up paper, unraveling it.

 **Make sure to eat your lunch and take your meds! Love you x**

Meds?

She flips it over. Doesn't say from who. Mom probably and like iron pills or something like that. Huh. She grabs the notebook and flips it open. Doodling and side notes. His hand writing is better than hers, damn.

She can hear faint footsteps and throws it back in the bag, zipping it up as Thor rounds the corner. He sees her and his eyes drop to the bag she had thrown beside her in a nervous fit.

"I said hold it, not disregard it, do you know how dirty these floors are?" He mumbles and grabs it roughly, shooting her a glare.

 _Not as dirty as that jersey stuffed in your bag._

She pulls away and notices something in his hands. "You made me stand here for you to get a stick from outside?" She snarls, eyes narrowed.

A little smirk appears on his face again as he pulls the bag back over his shoulder. "Unless you know of any tress growing _in_ the school, this deemed my best option." He challenged, rolling his eyes. "Now c'mon, I don't have all day, Freshmen."

Pompous ass.

"Sophomore."

"Didn't ask."

 **(*)**

She really doesn't know why she's still following him, but she tries not to over analyze it. She needs a time waster and he was the best she's got at the moment. She'd take his sarcastic, careless behavior over any gut wrenching conversation with Lucas or Riley right now.

She feels like they've been walking forever, she doesn't even think she's been in the basement before but he stops in front of a door. The lights are off and there's cobwebs collecting in the corners if you look close enough. The hallway itself was dimly lit by the in-case-of-a-power-outage bulbs every couple feet. She can tell no one has used this floor in quite a few years.

"If your idea of getting us out of class is by murdering me, I'll take a pass on this one. Maybe next time."

Thor glances at her with a withering look that makes her skin crawl. Okay, he doesn't appreciate dry humor, duly noted.

"Thought you were the rebellious one in your Geek Squad? Can't take a little dark and spooky hallway?" He teases but his eyes darken and she can't tell if he's serious or not. She's not impressed with his tactics, and did he just call her a geek?

"Get on with whatever the hell you're doing." She grumbles just as he pushes the door open with his foot.

And in a flash, he's pulled out a lighter from his jeans pocket and the stick is in flames. She watches cautiously as he grabs a chair, dropping it in front of her and jumping up on it. She looks up as he holds it right up against the fire detector.

"Wait, what are you-" She starts but he holds his hand up.

"Three...two..." He whispers right before the school fire alarm goes off and the room's sprinkles set off. He smirks in satisfaction and hops off the chair, kicking it back to the desk it belonged to.

She stares in shock as he blows out the flames on the stick, shoving it in his bag and heading for the door. She runs her hand over her now damp hair in annoyance. On the bright side, she's getting a quick shower, considering she hasn't left her room in three days. She must look like a disaster. "What-why would you do that?!"

Smirking (which is literally all this boy does) he runs a hand through his hair, shaking the water from it. "You wanna escape reality and I wanna miss my Spanish test. See ya around Freshman."

She's not sure what just happened, but her body is vibrating with adrenaline and for a few moments in days, Lucas hadn't crossed her mind once.

 **(*)**

 **A/N: Always need to slip in my Zay/Maya friendship ^-^ Disappointed they don't have more scenes together.**

 **Not sure if I liked this as much as I thought, so I hope you did xx**


End file.
